The Diamond Snowflake
by Lilian Violet
Summary: The film noir story of, Detective Byakuya, and his newly found lover, Lady Rukia...see the many dangers they must face as they try to solve "The Case of the Diamond Snowflake." On HIATUS!


_**Hi everyone, its Lilian Violet! :D I promised myself that I wouldn't type or write another fanfiction story until I completed "A Love that will Last a Lifetime." However, so many things have happened to me these last couple of days, that I can't seem to find the appropriate time to finish my stories, and that causes me to forget things...and believe me, I'm very forgetful. Anyway, the one thing that I want to make sure I get done, is update a new Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story "The Diamond Snowflake." This story "The Diamond Snowflake," takes on a film noir background, with the main character, Detective Byakuya. However, when Byakuya is given a case, involving the most priceless and expensive item in all the Seireitei "The Diamond Snowflake," necklace...he also gets involved with a dangerous crowd when he falls for his newly found lover, Lady Rukia. If you want to see how this "Diamond Snowflake," case is solved and how it effects Byakuya and Rukia's relationship, then read "The Diamond Snowflake," to see the mysteries behind this fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Bleach, but I own this fanfiction story. So, please forgive me if my Bleach characters are a bit off in character, personality, or any other characteristics. **_

_**Note: I've decided to add the Japanese mob "Yakuza," in this fanfiction story too. Although I don't know anything about "Yakuza," I promise to do my best to stay within the mod details. **_

_**The Diamond Snowflake**_

_**Chapter 1: The Case of the Diamond Snowflake**_

It seemed like any ordinary day in the Seireitei for the famous Head of the Kuchiki clan and detective, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Despite his royal and wealthy background as the Head of the Kuchiki clan, most people wondered how Byakuya can keep his clan in order and be a detective all at the same time.

However, whether he was handling his clan or dealing with his detective work, Byakuya Kuchiki took both jobs with much consideration, determination, and seriousness...for the sake of the most important thing that is closest to him than anything else, his pride.

Anyway, this case starts with Byakuya sitting in his office, working on some documents. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, and a red headed male entered.

"Sir," the red headed male informed Byakuya as he bowed before him, "Another client wishes to make your acquaintance."

Byakuya silently sighed as he told the red haired male while pushing his documents aside, "Another case, no doubt. Well, I guess it can't be helped. Renji, please bring the client before me."

Being his trusted and faithful right hand man and assistant, Renji went to fetch Byakuya's next client.

In a matter of seconds, Renji reappeared before Byakuya, but this time he had a young woman with him. The woman had long orange hair, brown eyes, and wore a red trench coat over what seemed to be a black maids outfit...making Byakuya believe that the young woman before him worked as a maid or a servant.

After the orange haired woman sat on the opposite side of him and Renji left the office to attend to his own affairs, Byakuya asked the woman as he cleared his throat, "How can I be of assistance to you, my dear lady?"

The orange haired woman told Byakuya with a straight face and seriousness in her voice, "Detective Byakuya, my name is Orihime Inoue. I work as a servant within the Ishida residence, and I have come with an urgent case that I'd like you to solve."

Byakuya nodded his head and asked Orihime, "So, what kind of a case would you like me to solve?"

Orihime explained to Byakuya as a few tears formed in her eyes, "My master's name is Uryu Ishida, and I'm afraid he's dealt with a bad hand."

Byakuya knew of the Ishida clan and its master, Uryu Ishida, but he didn't know that he was in any danger...not that he knew of.

Orihime took a handkerchief out of her trench coat pocket and explained to Byakuya as she dabbed the edges of her eyes, "My heart truly goes out to young master Uryu, being forced to run his father's business at a young ages and now going bankrupt after the loss of his..._most prized possession_."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he asked Orihime in curiosity, "What is this prized possession you speak of?"

Orihime sobbed as she said to Byakuya while burying her face in the handkerchief, "My dearest detective, how I wish I can give you such information. However, ever since he lost his most treasured item, Master Uryu has kept that information secret...to avoid any bad publicity that might fall upon his business."

Even though he wanted more details about Ishida's most treasured item, Byakuya respected Uyru's decision and privacy, and so he let that information slide...for now anyway.

"However," Orihime explained to Byakuya as she wiped the last few tears away, "Even though I can't give you the details on the item in question, I can give you the information..._on where the item might be at this very moment_."

Byakuya leaned back in his chair and asked Orihime as the details in this case began to peak his interest, "I'm listening."

Suddenly, Orihime stood up from her chair, leaned in close to Byakuya, and whispered to him, "You have to understand, that if I share this information to you, you must keep it to yourself. I'm not only risking my career in order to help Master Uryu, but I'm also risking his entire business. So, I would really appreciate it...if you kept this case between you and me."

Byakuya leaned in close to Orihime and whispered to her, "My lady, I can assure you, that I usually don't like to discuss my cases with anyone...except for the client."

Orihime took hold of both Byakuya's hands and said to him with a beaming smile etched on her lips, "Detective Byakuya, I can't thank you enough for all that you are about to do."

Byakuya removed his hands from Orihime's clutches and asked her as he went to one of his cabinets and took out some of the best sake in the Seireitei, "So, is there anything else you'd like me to know?"

Orihime nodded her head and told Byakuya as she retrieved something from her trench coat pocket, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. However, I'm afraid I can't be the one to inform you of such..._detailed information_. So you'll have to discuss the other half of this case..._with the other client_."

Byakuya looked upon Orihime with a surprised expression on his face as he asked her, "I didn't know there was another client. Who is it?"

Orihime gasped in shock and said to Byakuya as she handed him the item that she retrieved from her pocket, which happened to be an enveloped that was sealed with a scarlet red wax seal, "Forgive me, Detective Byakuya, but alas I have overstayed my welcome. Everything you need in order to learn more about the case, is in that envelope. Now, I must take my leave. Farwell, my dearest detective, until we met again," and with that, Orihime left.

After Orihime's departure, Byakuya opened the envelope that she gave him, and found a invitation inside.

_Place: The Flowers of Heaven Pub_

_Time: 9:00pm _

_Request: Find the other client._

_P.S. If you don't find the client...then the client will find you!_

**_Chapter 1 of "The Diamond Snowflake," has come to an end. Sorry if this chapter was too short, but I wanted to get this Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story out...before I forgot. Well, it seems like the main detective of the Seireitei and Head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya Kuchiki, has another case in his hands. The client, Orihime Inoue, a mere servant of the Ishida clan, has come to ask Byakuya if he can help her master, Uryu Ishida. Orihime informs Byakuya of an item that her master, Uryu, has come to think of as his "prized possession." However, Orihime also informs Byakuya of the "secret information," that she can't give to him...but the other client can give him such information. Who is this "other," client? And will he or she be of any help to Byakuya and the case that he was given? If you want to know more about the case and the many mysteries it holds, continue to read "The Diamond Snowflake." :D _**


End file.
